Memories
by mangahottie740
Summary: Left alone and for dead, her world was coming to an end. Powerless to stop the evil around her, all she was left to do was remember...
1. Rememberance

Prologue: Rememberance

_Running for her life,_

_The dark rain from her eyes still falls,_

_Breathtaking butterfly,_

_Chose a dark day to live.  
_

_So wet..._ Rain lashed in torrents from the sky, tearing up the loose dirt of the ground. Mud splashed everywhere, landing on a still figure lying on the ground. Her hair was spread around here like a peacock's feathers, and her clothes were dirty from the mud. Her eyes were closed.

_It... it must be raining._ Her still form twitched a little. In a gradual motion, she swept her arm up to cover her eyes, shielding them from the vicious onslaught of the water.

_Where am I?_ _Oh, that's right..._ Visions of a bright green meadow danced before her closed eyelids. Children were there. They ran around and played with each other, laughing and screaming. There was also a man. No, not a man: a half-man.

_How did I get here? Where are the others?_ Suddenly more images flashed in front of her eyes. These images were more violent and gruesome, and a sort of pain coursed through her numb body. Images of a terrible demon, white-haired and fair. His eyes shone with malice as he cut down the children. She remembered trying to fight, remembered falling down; the last thing she saw before falling unconscious was the image of the half-man-- half-demon-- trying to save her.

_What happened to him?_ She opened her eyes and gazed through the blurry night. To her dismay, the body of her savior was not too far off. The head was not with it. Her scream pierced the night, sapping what energy she had left from her body.

With a stab of pain, she realized that the jewel was also gone. The sacred Shikon no Tama was in the hands of a monster. She had been its protector and had failed. Helpless as she was to save the jewel, all she could do was remember....

* * *

**A/N: This is my first "major" fanfiction in a while. I plan and hope that I'll continue with it; however, I always seem to lose inspiration. Hope you enjoyed! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Cadence of Her Last Breath.  
**


	2. Witch Lady

Chapter One

* * *

She had grown up in a village that was neither wealthy nor poor. The citizens of the village were simple folk, and nearly everyone knew each other. Children could be seen playing in the dusty streets in the daytime, while their fathers chopped wood for fire and worked the nearby fields. The women of the village could always be glimpsed through the windows of their houses, cooking, knitting, and cleaning. Life was like this every day, but no one was ever bored. The village was peaceful, and that was all that mattered. That is, to say, until a mysterious priestess stumbled into the village seeking a successor.

At first the villagers, used to the ordinary ways of their lives, had rejected the priestess. They had seen maidens such as her before, of course, but there was something about this woman that put them on edge. When she passed children in the street, wary mothers would dash outside and usher them back in, locking their doors and pulling their shutters across their windows. The priestess acted as if she noticed none of this, however, and continued her search. At nighttime she slept in a forest clearing near the village, for none would let her rest with them.

After the woman had prowled the village for a week or so, many children had begun a little game. "Witch Lady" they called her, and it was their job to vanquish her. Despite their mothers' better judgement and prying hands, the children would follow the priestess whenever she passed, taunting her to come back and fight and often throwing rocks at her. The priestess never turned around, never spoke a word. It was obvious that she did not have time for foolish kids.

There was one child in the village, however, who did not harbor any bad feelings for the priestess. Kikyo often watched from her window as the woman walked the streets, searching. Since she was rarely allowed outside her house, she had heard the rumors of this lady from her father, who she had heard remark: "There's something not right about that lady, I tell you. You make sure to keep the door locked when I'm out working the fields. She could be dangerous, and I don't want anything happening to you or Kikyo, or our next baby." Her father had laid a big hand on her mother's swollen stomach and smiled. Her mother had nodded her agreement.

So it was that the security of their household had increased greatly in the daytime. Her mother, who usually kept the window open during the daytime, had shut and locked it, ensuring that the deranged priestess could not come inside. She did not, however, pull a curtain across the window, for there was no curtain to be pulled. As for Kikyo, she spent her time gazing out the uncovered window, always watching for the priestess.

Unlike other kids, she thought that the mysterious priestess was beautiful. She had a round face and full lips, and despite her lonely eyes, was very attractive. Rather than being scared of the priestess, she was fascinated. There was something about her that was not ordinary, and it sparked a curiosity in Kikyo. She wished she could go outside, but she knew it would be impossible under her mother's watchful eyes.

There came a day, however, about a month after the priestess's arrival, when Kikyo finally had a chance to go into the streets of the village. By then, her curiosity was almost too much for her to control, and she had often-time thought about running outside even if her mother were watching. Obedience and common sense restrained her from doing this, though, and she was forced to wait in agonized silence while the priestess walked by her window everyday.

On the day she met the priestess, she had awoken early. The small room she had seemed too warm to be morning. She had risen from her cot and splashed her face in the cool water of the wash-basin. Slipping into her daily attire, she could hear her mother getting breakfast ready in another room. Sighing, she wiped her eyes, and walked into the room, plopping down on the thatched floor. Her mother glanced over at her.

"Come eat," she said, "Breakfast is ready." She had eaten breakfast without much event, and soon after her father had left to work. Her mother locked the door as soon as he left, and Kikyo was forced to stare out the window.

No children played in the streets anymore. The "Witch Lady" game had long ended, and just like Kikyo, every other child in the village was kept indoors. Kikyo guessed that like her, the other children were itching to go outside and were frustrated they could not go. At least she was not alone.

Despite the children staying indoors, the priestess still roamed around the village. Kikyo wondered what she was searching for and wondered why the priestess never knocked on anyone's door. She figured no one would answer anyway. Still, she wished she could rush outside and ask if she needed any help. It only seemed right.

"Kikyo," her mother said a few hours after breakfast was over. Kikyo turned from the window sill.

"What, mother?" she asked, her voice sounding odd. It had been awhile since she had spoken to anyone. Her mother rarely initiated conversation with her, and since she spent so much time wondering about the priestess, she had not the chance to speak to her mother.

"The baby was paining me all last night, and I got little sleep. I am going to take a nap. Don't go outside, and don't let anyone in this house but your father." Kikyo had nodded in agreement, but inside she was ready to burst with joy;she was going to go outside as soon as her mother was asleep.

It did not take long before the sound of her mother's snores drifted to Kikyo's ears. With shaking hands, she made her way over to the door. Unlocking it, she stepped outside into the bright sunshine. The priestess would be coming soon, judging on the times she usually passed the house. Kikyo shut the door without a sound, sitting in the grass. She could wait.

* * *

It could not have been more than fifteen minutes before the sweeping blue robes of the priestess came into view. She was too far way for Kikyo to make out her face, but it seemed that she was walking a bit faster. No one else was in the streets.

It was not long before the priestess was within yards of her. She seemed to have a relieved look on her face, and Kikyo could see the hint of a smile. Suddenly, she didn't look as lonely as before.

"I've found you! At last!" she exclaimed, putting her arms on Kikyo's shoulders. Though she was not afraid of the priestess, she felt a chill run down her spine. Found her? Had she been looking for her the entire time?

"Huh?" Kikyo asked, once again hearing the hoarseness of her voice. The priestess's smile grew even larger.

"I knew you were here! I just didn't know where. Listen, you must come with me." Kikyo's head began to spin. What was going on? She could smell the lilac scent of her hair the priestess was so close. She involuntarily backed away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Her voice was now trembling. The priestess merely shook her head.

"You can't feel it?" she asked. Kikyo was too nervous to answer. The priestess continued. "Have you never noticed it before? No, I suppose you wouldn't have, not with that charm hanging from your window." Kikyo turned and looked at her window. Hanging there was a charm; in Kikyo's opinion, it was not too extraordinary. It had been hanging there as long as she could remember.

"No wonder I couldn't sense you..." the priestess remarked, almost to herself. Then she looked back up at the frightened girl. "Oh, don't worry," she added in a gentle tone . "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you actually. You see, you are just like me-"

The priestess could not get any farther before the door behind them opened and a woman started to scream.


End file.
